yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
LittleKuriboh
Martin Billany, better known by his screen name LittleKuriboh, is the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, a parody of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. LittleKuriboh originally voiced all of the Abridged Series characters, but has gotten assistance from other people over time. From 2008 to 2009, he was married to Abigail (Abi), better known by her screen name Safty. As of 2011, he is married to Marianne Miller. Biography Online LittleKuriboh started a LiveJournal (Little Kuriboh's Dan Marino) where he stated in his first entry that he's "nobody special" and that he is a little ashamed of his love for Yu-Gi-Oh!. He later began creating and uploading anime music videos on YouTube. Soon afterward he created Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. LittleKuriboh was not listed among the top subscribed channels although his subscribers count was high enough to earn a spot. After having his channel restored after his first ban, he was included on this list. As an April Fool's Day joke in 2008, LittleKuriboh announced the cancellation of The Abridged Series. Aside from Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, LittleKuriboh also does voice acting in the machinima Eden: The Zhang Chronicles and has lent his voice to the Naruto abridged series. Most recently he was the narrator for episode 4 of Dragon Ball Z: The Abridged Series; this was the first time he has provided a guest voice where the cameo wasn't specifically referred to. He appears to narrate the series in several episodes, as well as providing the voice for Frieza, one of the main villains of the series. He has stated he will continue to do what the makers want him to do. LittleKuriboh also voices Sugoroku Mutou in Project YGO's fandub of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. He has also made a cameo appearance in the Go Go Parody Rangers film, where he plays one of Evan Splooge's rat henchmen. He is also a creator of a second Naruto abridged series called Naruto The Abridged Comedy Spoof Series Show, or NINJABRIDGED for short. He has also appeared as Haru Tsukumo in Yu-Gi-Oh: Zexal-Abridged. He has also made various charity actions by using money he got from promoting through a video with various Yu-Gi-Oh! trading cards that he auctioned off. He is also known for promoting various anime conventions through his videos by creating stories using the Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series universe. Account suspensions YouTube began taking down some of LittleKuriboh's videos for copyright infringement, leading him to set up new pages and an account on Dailymotion. In response to the first Abridged Series episode being taken down, he posted a live performance of episode one. Using no clips to avoid copyright infringement, the video consisted of him voicing the entire episode, and this allowed fans to see what he looked like for the first time. Shortly after creating the Abridged Movie, LittleKuriboh had his account suspended on YouTube. Soon afterward it was reinstated, and LittleKuriboh was moved to the top subscribed lists, which he had been previously excluded from. Shortly after posting a video in which he proposed, his account was suspended again. On December 23, 2010, his CardGamesFTW YouTube channel was terminated. His next video was posted on his Ninjabridge channel. CardGamesFTW was later reinstated in January 2011, because the copyright claims were from a bot. The account was suspended later on February 26, 2011. Personal life LittleKuriboh is from Knutsford, England. His hobbies include the rock band Devo and playing video games. He also loves indulging in Ianthony fanfiction. On August 11, 2007, LittleKuriboh proposed to his then-girlfriend Abigail in a YouTube video. She accepted, and the two were engaged. On September 6, 2008, he and Abigail were married. On his wedding day, he Rickrolled his wife at the reception. On July 18, 2009, he announced on his blog that he and his wife were going to separate and the two had an annulment. On October 29, 2011, Martin and voice actress Marianne Miller got married. The two live together in California. In mid 2014, Martin was diagnosed with depression. On January 12, 2015, he and Miller began releasing a series of YouTube videos, titled "We're Still Here", detailing his depression and providing advice to those suffering from it. In mid-2015, Martin was diagnosed with ulcerative colitis. He underwent treatment three times, but his condition eventually worsened. In July 2015, he was hospitalized. Decks In 2017, LittleKuriboh opened random packs every day from the 1st to 25th December as a special Christmas Event named Desert Island Decks. His aim was to build a random deck and duel against Maximillion Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom. Yet, he couldn't duel him. In 2018 (from December 4th to 19th) and 2019 (from xxxx XX to XX), LittleKuriboh opened random packs as a special Event named Battle City Booster Packs. Originaly this event was planed as another special Christmas Event, but do to his health problems, it didn't turn out as planned. Notes External links * Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series: Home * Martin Billany at the Internet Movie Database * Interview with LittleKuriboh on 91.8 The Fan * LittleKuriboh on TeamFourStar Category:People